User blog:ZeroTigress/Bittersweet
And so, my last day working for Disney comes to an end. My last shift (assigned bussing duty, which is a pretty appropriate end to my time at Disney since I hired in as a busser) started at 7:30AM, but I misread it as 7:00AM so I came to Disneyland half an hour earlier than I should've been. (Could've gotten some extra sleep during that time. << ) So I just messed around for a bit and checked up on my main entrance pass usage through one of the computers at work. (Apparently I managed to use up 14 of my 16 free entry allowances this year. Good times.) Clocking in to work, I started my shift with the news that the opening lead was missing in action and that the opening bussers (including me) were to work for a few hours without guidance from a lead. Since it was a Saturday, my coworkers and I were a bit nervous about being able to get things done without a lead to tell us what to do. Despite that, we tried to cover our self-assigned areas around Tomorrowland Terrance as best we could while taking turns to stock the condiment carts. At last, the midday lead clocked in and helped direct us to the areas that needed attention more. Since it was my last day of work, I was free to choose whatever area I wanted so I stuck with the area I picked earlier. It was pretty easygoing; didn't need to take out trash as often since I strategically chose my area due to its variance in shade from the sun so less people would be inclined to eat there. I didn't have breakfast in the morning so I bought one of our fresh fruit breakfast platters to eat on my first break. When lunch break rolled around for me, I decided that my last meal at the restaurant would be my favorite veggie sandwich with fries on the side. (I usually pick fruit as my side but since I already had fruit for breakfast, I opted for a less healthy option. x3 ) Between breaks, I tried to make small talk with as many of my coworkers as possible in order to give them proper goodbyes. Some of them got a bit emotional as I've been around since they hired in so for them it's like an important part of the restaurant was disappearing. :< Even a few of my managers expressed that they felt bummed that I was leaving as apparently I'm one of the best workers at the restaurant. << Before long, it came time for me to clock out for the last time. I decided to hang around until park closing so that everyone working that day would get a chance to say goodbye to me. Since I've already said my goodbyes to the daytime crew, I went over to Main Street to eat my very last meal in the park entirely: Walt's favorite Homemade Meatloaf. I savored every bite along with a yummy Coca-Cola float. :3 Took a short trip over to Disney California Adventure to buy some Haunted Mansion pins, where a Cast Member noticed my Halloween Horror Night AVP t-shirt. We made conversation about my AVP maze experience before he offers to process my pin purchases. I bid goodbye to him before going back over to Disneyland to greet the night/closing crew at the restaurant. Eventually Tkwan got off work and he and HopeSama met up with me at Disneyland so I could give them one last free Disney trip. :3 Got to see the Christmas fireworks and went on Alice in Wonderland ride. Then we spent the rest of the night wandering around and soaking up the atmosphere while shenanigans abound. :U Soon it was midnight and Disneyland began to close down for the night. It was sad yet relieving to finally leave Disneyland after almost 4 years of working there. With my UCI loans fully paid off, I'm pretty much free to take my life in whatever direction I want. With advice from my older sister, I've decided to direct myself to art job opportunities in Texas. I won't stay there for long since it seems rather boring there with no conventions for me to go to. But I got to have some art work in my resume somehow if I want to do anything in animation and/or video games. So to all the crazily awesome Cast Members I've come to know, I have but to say... Category:Blog posts